Make Him Smile
by Spirit Charmer
Summary: Naruto is determined to make Sasuke smile. Sasuke x Naruto hints


**Title: Make Him Smile**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Summary: Naruto is determined to make Sasuke smile. Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-ai story, with two boys together, but nothing too bad!

Fluff, language, probably some OOC, slight brooding!Sasuke (Oh my GOSH! XDD), and cutesy-fun SasuNaru! (What I've always wanted for Xmas! o)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or anything else.

* * *

**

Naruto plopped down on the ground in frustration. Of **course** he was frustrated! Who wouldn't be with…with…"Graughhh!"

Naruto glared hotly at the one person who managed to ruin his good mood for the entire day. Hell, they even ruined his appetite for a nice big bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. That's pretty amazing.

That one person who managed to piss him off more than anyone, but sometimes put him in the best moods.

That one person who was Uchiha Sasuke.

The blond genin tugged at his hair in his unwavering state. No matter how many times he saw that same… b look /b on the Uchiha's face, he just wanted to punch his lights out.

Why?

Because the damned Uchiha never smiled! All he ever passed on to anyone was either a grimace, a chuckle that practically dripped in arrogance, or that…that… _smirk_. It really got on Naruto's nerves.

Even when they would be together, alone. He would still paste on one of those annoying expressions…or none at all! How could he do that?

"Oi…dobe."

Snapping his thoughts straight out of his head, Naruto scowled in the direction of the insult.

There he was, again. Uchiha Sasuke, with that infuriating smirk on his face and that arrogant twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you doing? You're not going to just sit there while the rest of us train, are you?" Of course, it wasn't really a question. It was a **demand**. That's mostly all you'll get from Sasuke. Demands and aggravating smirks.

"Shut up, teme." He didn't want to deal with him, but what else could he do? If he ignored the Uchiha, he might end up in yet another fight where he'll just end up getting all the more pissed. He wasn't in the mood for that, today.

Without giving the other ninja a chance to respond, Naruto forced himself off of the ground and pulled himself over to where his other teammate, Sakura, was waiting for them.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Sakura inquired the moment he stopped in front of her.

Naruto didn't want to say, to others it may seem like a stupid reason to be mad, but he didn't care. He glanced back over towards Sasuke, who had just leaned against a seemingly random tree. His arms were crossed and he stared at the ground, looks like he's brooding again.

Turning his gaze back to the female member of their team, Naruto gave her a blinding toothy grin and shook his head. "Of course not, Sakura-chan! I was just a little bit tired, you know." He laughed a little shakily, hoping she wouldn't question further.

Luckily she didn't, but by the look she gave him; it was obvious that she knew it had something to do with Sasuke. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"Whatever, Naruto, but you and Sasuke-kun **have** to start getting along better. It kind of makes it annoying to actually train when you two act like this." She confidently stated, stroking an area of her strawberry-coloured hair.

"B-but, Sakura-chaaan-" Naruto was cut off by a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"No 'but's!" She didn't have to say anymore. Naruto caught the hint when she huffed. She wanted him to try and make peace with Sasuke.

How could he, though? He would easily try and get along better with him if he would just _try_ and act normal. Damn Uchihas.

Just then, a thought struck the blond, which made him give off an evil laugh. Or as evil that Naruto could really be.

He dashed over the broody ninja and stopped as close as he could. Sasuke didn't seem to even notice, it was like he was in a trance when he broods.

Laughing inwardly, Naruto looked over Sasuke, searching for the perfect place to initiate his plan. He beamed when he found one, but glanced up to see if Sasuke noticed, yet.

Not yet.

'Too bad for you, Sasukeee!' Naruto screamed in his mind as his hands shot out. His fingers waggled against Sasuke's cloth-covered stomach.

Small whimpers began escaping from Sasuke's lips when he raised his head and flashed a scowl at the bold idiot.

However, he couldn't do much about it since he couldn't hold in the laughs at being tickled. Yelling out some names and insults, all the while.

Naruto laughed himself at the simple sight of Sasuke laughing. He **knew** he was capable of laughing, or at least smiling.

Too bad it didn't last long until Sasuke broke from his treatment and punched him on top of the head.

Then again…

Despite that they ended up in another meaningless fight and Naruto would have to end up sparring with a completely infuriated Uchiha; just seeing that one sight for a moment, made it all worth it.

**End

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hahahaha, I have no clue if Sasuke is really ticklish or not, but I couldn't resist. This idea just struck me and I had to write it. Might be a little OOC, but whatever. I don't really care. This was fun to think up of, but sadly…I couldn't fit Kakashi in. Dang it, I really want to write something with him. Maybe next time.

Anyhoo, good? Bad? Please let me know!


End file.
